


【授权翻译】当你【无意中】提到自己有裸睡习惯时，UT/US/UF骨兄弟会有什么样的反应？

by JacquelineZeppeli



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquelineZeppeli/pseuds/JacquelineZeppeli
Relationships: Papyrus/Reader, SFR papyrus/Reader, SFR sans/Reader, Sans/Reader, UF Sans/Reader, US Sans/Reader, Us papyrus/reader, uf papyrus/reader
Kudos: 23





	【授权翻译】当你【无意中】提到自己有裸睡习惯时，UT/US/UF骨兄弟会有什么样的反应？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [NSFW ask](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/542785) by tyranttortoise. 



Boss，不愧是你  
原作者是tyranttortoise太太，汤不热地址：https://tyranttortoise.tumblr.com  
授权请见我的lof

Ask：在讨论/计划和他一起过夜的时候，你【特别碰巧】地在UT/UF/US骨兄弟提到自己有裸睡的习惯时，他们会有什么反应？  
注：前提是你俩在暧昧期

Sans  
你刚才是不是说...？  
他僵直了，骨头上冒起冷汗。你看上去很随便，好像没什么大不了的，但实际上，这属于紧急事态。你会说这话的理由只可能有两种：1.你觉得他不会在乎，因为他就是一骷髅，而他基本可以说是用你的皮肤下面的肌肉组织下面的玩意儿组成的。2. 你想和他睡觉。如果是第一种情况，那就说明他在你眼里连半点吸引力都没有。而在第二种情况下，他的骨指会牢牢黏在你的身上，他将难以自拔。  
但究竟是哪一种可能呢？  
他猜不透，只能试图装酷，强行咧嘴微笑：“...是这样吗？”你看起来仍然满脸无所谓。他咯咯地笑出声，但听上去有点喘不过气来。不，他没在脑中想象你不穿衣服时的样子，他没有——好吧，他肯定是有。  
“...这就是【赤裸裸*】的事实吧，伙计？"  
他表现得毫不在乎。虽然他很想在你的过夜流程表里加上他的床，但他知道，他最终得滚到客厅沙发上去。而且毫无疑问，他绝不能让Papyrus闯进门来。

*害，杉哥双关

Papyrus  
你...你要做什么？！哦，是这里开始变热了，还是只有他觉得很热？Papyrus脸红了，眼窝里的光闪烁不定，到处乱瞟却不敢看你。莫非这习惯对人类来说很普通？那，那他也应该裸睡吗？这大概就是正常的过夜行为？一定是的，当然了，你肯定是出于好意，才这么直截了当地指点他的。  
别的按下不提，Papyrus可是个一等一的【酷家伙】，正因如此，他完美地保持住了自己的酷酷风度。  
“我..我也是！其实，我希望你能和我一起睡在我的赛车床上！没，没有衣服！不用穿衣服！就像最正常的过夜活动！完全正常的那种！你..你可以把你的皮肤全露在外面，我—我的骨头也是！在我的床上！一起睡觉！"  
搞定了。

蓝莓  
就像他的昵称，蓝莓的脸上浮现出亮蓝色的光晕，坐立不安地拉扯着他的手套。你打算在光着身子在他家过夜？哦不！现在他开始想象你会是什么样子了！这也太不尊重人了，于是他不停晃着脑袋，想驱散脑中荒唐的画面。  
"真..真的吗？那个，你明天可能还是会想穿点什么的，你—你也不想让Papy不小心看到吧！"现在他开始思考这种可能，而且他并不喜欢这个【你被他哥哥撞见】的想法。"是—是的！你肯定不想！但要是你愿意的话...你可以穿我的衬衫睡觉！"  
想到你会裹着他的衬衫当睡衣，他的眼窝一眨不眨地看着你，里面就像有星星在发光。你舍得让这张小脸蛋写满失望吗？你当然会穿他的衬衫。

烟枪  
从表面上看，你的话似乎并没影响到他。他咧开的嘴角没有颤抖，说话也不结巴——就像什么都没发生，但他的手在连帽衫的口袋里紧紧握成了拳头。实际上，你刚刚用这个暧昧的小秘密把他抛进了思维漩涡，他正在考虑如何利用自己的长处作答。"好吧，看来你没法睡在沙发上了。"他慢吞吞地说，牙齿捻弄着饮料杯上的吸管。"你可以睡在我的床上，反正我不介意。"  
他的笑容突然扩大了。  
"实际上，我也是裸睡派。所以，如果我们躺在同一张床上，就会变成..."他停顿片刻，脸上绽开一个贱贱的笑容。"皮包骨头*。"  
或许你会顺势投入他的怀抱，也可能他会搞砸和你捅破窗户纸的机会，但无论如何，他决定赌一把。

*双关，原文skins and bones，字面意思就是皮肤和骨头贴来贴去，还挺黄【？】

Fell  
在你开口的瞬间，他的瞳孔急剧收缩，变成了特别迷你的小圆点。他没听错吧？不，他不可能【如此】幸运。他立刻对着脑中假想的画面流起口水，虽然你正站在他面前。“哦...哦，宝贝女孩，你，你真的会裸—裸睡？”他的紧张型口吃又发作了，或者说，是因为嘴里分泌唾液的速度太快，很难把话说清楚。"真是，呃，真是太巧了，甜—甜心。”他的吞咽声非常明显。“我也是～”  
你可以说他的假笑令人毛骨悚然，也可以说讨人喜欢，这取决于你对骷髅男孩的偏爱。你是不是真的要裸睡对他来说并不重要，他总会抓住时机，把你喊进卧室，光着身子，浮夸地向你展示他身上的骨头。  
“我告诉过你，我睡觉时的风格是【一丝不挂*】，甜心。”

*双关，原文sans—clothes，杉式风格，也可理解为啥都不穿。

Boss  
你 刚 才 说 什 么？  
他在叨叨过夜守则的嘴闭上了，下巴发出了咔哒一声。他超安静地沉默了足足三分钟——令人难熬，对他来说简直是史无前例。Papyrus完全没在想象那画面，他没有，他刚刚只是在签登记入住的手续。  
人类的裸体对他不起作用，"噢，那里有个不穿衣服的骷髅在到处乱跑”这种非正常画面倒还可能引起他的注意。可他喜欢你，如果他能坦诚面对自己的内心的话...他想看。但，等等，在【柏拉图式的】过夜活动里袒胸露乳，这简直太不得体了！  
当他从前台回来的时候，他很生气，开始教育你这种习惯有多不合理，即使是在你自己家里，也必须立即禁止。因为，万一有人闯进你家怎么办？！你必须为应对所有突发状况做好准备！难道你要裸着跟他们打斗吗？！要是你的房子着火了，你还得光着身子跑进院子里吗？！  
他的脸变得越来越红，接下来的30分钟里你都没逮到插话的机会。没得商量，你必须得穿上衣服。


End file.
